Bella's Doctor's Appointment
by bookwormfoodjunkie75
Summary: Bella is about to start 10th grade and has to have a physcial done. She hasn't been to the doctors since she was 8 years old.


**Twilight Fanfiction. **

**Bella's doctor's appointment **

**Bella doesn't like doctors and hasn't seen a doctor since she was little. A few weeks ago, the school sent out a notice that all 10th graders had to have a physical exam done before they entered 10th grade in the Fall. **

**It was a few weeks before Bella's summer vacation when her dad had gotten a call one afternoon from Dr Cullen's office. **

**"your daughter is over due for a physical" the nurse said "It looks like from the past records that were sent here that her last one was when she was 8" the nurse said **

**"Oh" said her dad "I just got a letter from Bella's school saying that she needed a physical" **

**"How does Friday sound" said the nurse "around 12pm" she asked **

**"That is good" he dad said **

**After Charlie was off the phone he went into Bella's room and told her that she will be going to the doctors in a few days. Bella didn't take it very well. **

**"NO NO NO NO NO" this can't be happening to be she kept telling herself after her dad left. **

**In the past couple weeks Bella noticed a few changes in her body and without her mom around, she was worried but couldn't say anything to her dad about them. She was short for her age and she started to develop breast at 14 and then started her period on her 15th Birthday. **

**"Do I really have to go to the doctors" she told her dad that morning "I feel perfectly fine" she said **

**"Yes, you have to go"said her dad "No excuses" **

**"But, Dad" said Bella "I don't want too" **

**"You're going Bella. No excuses" he said **

**When Bella and her dad got to the doctor's office. Bella filled out some forms and then when a nurse called her name, she followed while her dad waited for her in the waiting room. Before they got to the exam room, Bella had to have her height and weight checked.**

**"5.5 inches and 101 pounds"said the nurse writing it down on Bella's chart.**

**They got to the exam room, where Bella climbed on the examine table. The nurse put a blood pressure cuff around Bella's arm and a thermometer under her tongue. Once the thermometer beeped the nurse took in out and then she uncuffed the blood pressure cuff from Bella's arm. **

**"Remove all your clothes and put this gown on" she handed Bella the gown "the doctor should be in soon" she said with a smile before closing the door. **

**"Ugh" Bella said to herself getting off the exam table and unzipped her jacket and placing that on the hook on the wall. She untied her shoes and took those off as well as her socks putting her socks into her shoes and putting her shoes under the car in the corner. She took her shirt off followed by her bra. She unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans and folded those and placed those untop of her shirt and bra. She was standing there in her underwear for a few minutes and then there was a knock on the door. **

**"On minute" said Bella taking off her underwear and placing those under her jeans with her jeans on top She put her arms through the gown and tied it in the back and climbed onto the exam table just as the doctor as coming in. **

**Dr. Cullen was the only doctor in the area of Forks and was very well known around the area. **

**"Please to meet you Bella" he said shaking her hand and sitting down in his chair. **

**"I hear you're here for your checkup" he said while reading her chart.**

**"Yeah" Bella said**

**"Ok, Bella" said Dr. Cullen "First I will begin examining your eyes, ears, nose and throat and then we'll go from there, okay? "he asked **

**"Okay" Bella said with a little hoarse in her voice. **

**Dr Cullen began looking into Bella's ears, eyes, nose and then her mouth. **

**"It seems like you've been pretty healthy" as he began examining Bella.**

**He looked into her eyes, ears, nose and throat. **

**"Are you in any pain" he asked **

**"Not really" said Bella **

**He felt the glands in Bella's neck and then wrote some things down in Bella's chart. **

**"It looks like from the charts that were sent that you had many sore throats when you were little" he asked **

**"yeah" Bella said "they come and go a lot" **

**"Hmmm" Dr Cullen went "We may have to remove your tonsils then" he said **

**He then listened to Bella's lungs and heart with the black stethoscope he had around his neck. **

**"Breathe inn" he asked Bella as he placed the stethoscope on Bella's back "and then out" he asked and then he listened to Bella's heart. After he was done he said "you have a good heart beat" he said **

**"Can you lay down for me" he asked pulling on the other half of the exam table. **

**"Ok" Bella said placing her head at the top on the exam table and her feet at the bottom. **

**Dr Cullen put a white sheet over Bella's abdomen. **

**"I'm going to push on your stomach just to make sure all your organs are working, ok" he asked **

**"Ok" said Bella **

**Dr Cullen lifted up Bella's gown stopping it at Bella's breast. **

**"If it hurts where I press tell me" he said as he pressed down on Bella's stomach and then lowered the sheet a little bit more. "Any pain" he asked after he was done. **

**Bella shook her head **

**He put Bella's gown back over her. "I am going to show you how to do a self breast exam" he said pulling down Bella's gown exposing her breast. He took a hold of Bella's hand. **

**"You're hands are COLD" Bella screamed "Really Cold" **

**"Yeah, I am a VAMPIRE" Dr. Cullen said showing his teeth "I won't hurt you thou" he said now showing a smile. **

**Doctor Collin was soon done with Bella's physical. And after Bella changed back into her clothes, she was happy to be done with that for another year. **

**"I will see you back in 6 months" he said **

**"I thought I only had to get a checkup once a year" Bella said back **

**"This doctor's office requires you to come 2 times a year" he said "Next time we'll do a pap smear" he said **

**Bella was nervous about going to the doctor again but glad she had 6 months to wait until she went again. **


End file.
